


Origin

by Archer1981



Series: Knight In Doc Martens [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing the unbelievable,  what do you do next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

Skye is 3 years old and surrounded by fire. She sucked her thumb as she stared at the orange, red, and yellow swirling colors, but felt no fear. Instead Skye enjoyed the warmth and giggled as the flames seemed to dance. Then suddenly she was whisked up and tossed high in the air. Her tummy did a flip as she fell back toward the ground. Again, no fear. The little girl knew she would be caught, and she was. Enveloped in strong arms, all she could see was the man's broad smile. He spoke, but his words were muffled by her laughter. In that moment, she knew true happiness.

Skye's dark brown eyes shot open. She always woke up at that moment. Ever since the nineteen year old can remember, she had had this reoccurring dream. She had the dream so often throughout her life, Skye sometimes wondered if it were a memory. That couldn't be right, though. The nuns at St. Agnes Orphange said her mother had died giving birth to her, and they had tried to find her father to no avail.

A deep loud honk sounded through the air, and Skye sat up. Her van was blocking the dumpster the garbage truck obviously wanted to pick up. She quickly slipped into the driver's seat and started the vehicle, pulling out of the alley onto the street. "Where to go today?" she mused aloud as she navigated the streets of Los Angeles.

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

The Internet Cafe was run down. It had been open a long time, and unfortunately, the local area had gone down hill. It worked well enough for Skye. She parked her van along the side of the building and went in. With a coffee in hand, she set up at a corner table away from everyone else and started checking her usual sites. 

There always seemed to be some college trust fund kid in need of a grade change or a sleazy business man wanting to hack his wife's email to see if she was cheating. Skye might be a nameless statistic to the world at large, but online, she was a god! RisingTide, hacker extraordinaire. 

She spent the next hour fulfilling different requests, happy to see her bank account grow. Though boredom began to set in. "Come on, people. Give me a challenge."

She should've knocked on wood.

"Alright, nobody move!" a guy shouted as he fired his gun at the ceiling, killing a light. A scream rang out at the splash of sparks and glass falling. "Give me money and valuables now!" He went straight for the cash register and hollered at the freaked out employee to move faster.

While the robber was distracted, Skye slipped her laptop to the ground by the side of her chair. It was her prized possession, and Skye would be damned if she lost it. She prayed he wouldn't look her way. She hoped he would just ignore her.

The employee had filled a to go bag with all the money the kid could pull out. The robber waved the gun wildly as he snatched the bag and held it out to the nearest customer. "Wallets! Jewelry!" Skye felt a sliver of relief as he bypassed her lonely corner for the people near the exit.

While he collected, a mother was trying to shush her young daughter. The girl couldn't stop crying. The man stopped in front of them yelling at her to shut the kid up. His screaming face inches from them, only made things worse.

Skye couldn't help her anger. The kid was just a little girl, barely more than a baby. How is she supposed to calm down with all the commotion? Skye imagined running over there and knocking the idiot on his ass. She would kick the gun away, and then her Doc Marten would greet his balls in a spectacular fashion. The time between thinking that thought and actually doing it was less than .001 of a second. The napkin that flew up in the air as she rushed forward hadn't even landed while the would be robber groaned in pain, already on the ground.

Everyone in the cafe stared at her awestruck. Skye was certain that nobody was more shocked than herself. The moaning man asked the question everyone was wondering, "Where the fuck did you come from?"

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

Skye sat in her van. She hadn't waited for the cops to show up before she skedaddled. The brunette stared straight ahead, but her chocolate brown eyes didn't see the park she had driven to. The thwarted robbery kept playing on repeat. She had never done anything like that in her life. How had she managed it? Maybe it was a hallucination?

Her poor forearm started turning red from so many pinches. Nope, not a weird ass dream that she could write off.

Breathing deeply, she exited the van. Skye stepped onto the green grass and gazed at a tree in the distance. Then she took off running.

Sadly, it was the same dismal excuse of running that her P.E. teacher complained about when she actually showed up for class. "What the hell?" She huffed out, stopping midway.

Skye is completely confused. Not even an hour ago, she had stopped a robbery. They did say that your adrenaline kicked in under stressful circumstances; lift a car off a baby sort of times. Sure, the attempted theft had stress the teenaged girl out. She had felt some anger and fear at the circumstance, but overall, she had felt calm.

Skye never worried that she would pull through. She was a survivor, always had been.

She turned and ran again. The brunette thought it was slightly faster gait. She didn't feel nearly as winded, but it was still fairly normal. Skye stopped within the shadow of the tall tree. 

"Charlie, get back here!" yelled a woman who was tangled up by the leash of her large dog. Skye saw a young boy running towards the street. He ignored the call of his mother. The gorgeous, albeit ill timed, roar of a Mustang could be heard. "Charlie!"

Skye didn't even think. To any onlooker, she just appeared. Her brunette whipped around as she grabbed him and swung him away from the curb. The Mustang sped by none the wiser.

"Thank God! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the women cried as she enveloped the child in her arms. Her dog barked incessantly at the commotion. 

Before she freaked out, Skye backed away. A split second, she was in her van hiding. The vehicle shook slightly from the slamming door. "Oh my God!"fell repeatedly from her lips.

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

First and foremost, everything had to remain a secret. Of course that had been blown out the window on the 5 o'clock news. The image on the video was grainy, but you could make out a girl disappearing from one side of the room and reappearing in another to take the violent offender down. Most were questioning if it was some hoax or promotion for an upcoming movie.

And she would have been glad to let it become some urban legend, but the woman from the park appeared on the 6 o'clock news corroborating the story with how a woman appeared out of nowhere to save her 4 year old.

"Damn it," she exclaimed. Skye would have to write a program that would search and delete any copy of that footage. Maybe that would help contain it. Until then, she needed help figuring out what the hell was happening.

"Who can I trust?"

Trust no one.

"Lord," she muttered, rolling chocolate eyes at herself. Fiddling with her computer, she started searching. "Obviously, no feds....any major corporation would want to market me...well, maybe Stark..." Skye shook her head at that notion.

After an hour of scouring the internet, she found an article published in a little known (though to Skye, they were all unknown) scientific journal. "Blah, blah, mumbo jumbo I can't pronounce. 'Inherent power, dormant in our cells.' This might work," Skye said writing down the author's information. The author happened to be a doctoral candidate at UCLA.

Hopping into the driver's seat, she double checked the sheet of paper before starting it up. "Let's see what you got, Jemma Simmons."


End file.
